Noah
by Dreaming of Swords
Summary: Slight AU 'You know, I've dealt with a lot of things in my life, relatively short as it may be, but I've experienced my share. I was once an Exorcist that went AWOL. I was once a Noah host on the run and in the end, defeated the Creator of Akuma, the Millennium Earl. I ended a War that's lasted for over 7,000 years. But not this, would you please stop bowing to me!" Godlike Allen
1. Prologue: The Rebirth

**Something...happened...my friends...**

 **D. Gray-Man, the manga, the GREATNESS is back into serialization! HOLY FUCK YES BABY! I cannot describe to you all my joy when I saw the news and the latest chapter, it brought me too tears. Literally, I was bawling my eyes out in pure joy at seeing the latest news and the update to the manga.**

 **For those of you that don't know, this is a series that is very near and dear to my heart because of it's overall story and the way Hoshino-sensei portrayed Allen's character throughout the series. I loved every single moment of it and because of this I have made this little story in celebration.**

 **Though of course I'll be making this into a crossover, YOHOHOHO!**

 **Now let's begin!**

* * *

 **Noah**

Prologue: The Rebirth

 _Pain._

He knew this sensation all too well. It was something that forged him into who he was today. Through the depths of his brain, he knew on a instinctive level of what pain was. He knew, for he has been through all forms of pain, pain of the body, pain of the mind and pain of emotions. It was that pain, that anguish that has always and will always try to end his very existence which broke him down and reforged him stronger then ever every time he walked forward.

It was pain that made him into the man he was, the very same man who fought on despite all that's happened to him. His body was the definition of physical pain, marred in scars from battle and various degrees of torture. His own left eye was scarred by the man who had been his father, and the one he turned into an akuma out of his own anguish of wanting to bring him back. His own body fought against him whenever he let his guard down, trying to tear itself apart from the conflicting energies held within his soul.

He knew the pain of the mind, throughout his life he has suffered by the pain of his own existence. Why was he here? Why was he born? Why was he alive? Why was he chosen by the innocence? Why did he have to carry the burden of being a Noah? Why was he chosen as the host for the 14th Noah, Nea? Had his entire existence been some sort of play orchestrated by the man he once called his master and teacher? Did he have no say in his own life, and was meant only to be a doll, a puppet, for the resurrection of Nea? Was his life some joke played upon by the God he once fought so fervently for?

 _Why_ , he would ask himself, why was he born into this world?

But the strongest pain imaginable would have to be the one of emotional. Due to his childhood or to be precise, the lack of one, he learned early on to build up an emotional fortitude that to this day has only become so unbearably strong that not even those he truly trusted and cared for could get past. He learned of the pain to love and to be loved in return by two who, to this day, held a special place in his heart. The pain of losing those he cared for, losing someone who raised him and taught him since he was 10 years old. And he knew the immense sting of betrayal by those he once called comrades. Those that turned their backs on him when he awakened to his Noah side due to unfortunate yet uncontrollable circumstances.

It was only those that stood by his side, those that he could count on. Even when the whole world went against him, when mankind cursed his existence and the akuma swore to end his existence, they still stood by his side regardless of their animosity and differences with one another.

They still believed in him, regardless of what he was, and for that he couldn't repay such friendship with simple methods. They believed in him, and in that faith they held for him he would stand up and keep walking forward to the perpetual and inevitable end that awaited him. Memories of them slipped from his mind, causing a bittersweet smile to form upon his face as he looked upon them, those that never gave up on him.

 _'Thanks guys...thank you all...'_

Yes, pain was what defined this man, he was the exemplar of pain, the definitive representation of what pain was and how it would change a person.

Allen Walker, The Destroyer of Time, the host of the unofficial 14th Noah of Destruction, Nea, former Exorcist to the Black Order, was by definition a man forged through all the worlds pain.

And right now, Allen Walker was _dying_.

Allen was a recently turned 17 year old young man with shoulder-length stark white hair that fell around his head in a untamed mess covering his ears and parts of his eyes. He had a pale complexion and a scar over his left eye, which started at the top in the form of a pentagram at his forehead and it went down severing his eyebrow and mars his eyelid. It went down and hooked slightly at his cheekbone before trailing down, nearing his chin. This was the very same scar that was placed upon him by his adoptive father Mana Walker when he turned him into an akuma when he was a child. Cursed by Mana, the scar became linked to his left eye gifting him with both a blessing and a curse that he's lived with since he was 10 year's old.

He was 5,9, a common height for his age and had a tight wiry muscular build that was built for both speed and power that held not a single shred of fat. His clothing once consisted of a black and white dress shirt, a black vest, a black cravat, a large black overcoat and white gloves. However, his clothing was in disrepair after his last battle and his bare chest was exposed to the world. His clothing was in tatters and his body was bleeding severely.

And yet, Allen couldn't find it in himself to care about his injuries. The smile that stretched across his face was a simple one, a smile of content, one that bespoke of his exhaustion. Yet in that smiling expression he was strongly and proudly able to display his resolve unto the world that so wanted him to perish.

Through battle he perished at the injuries inflicted upon him by those he swore to protect, out of ignorance, the Black Order's Cardinal's, Advisor's of the Pope, swept in with their forces and ended his life at the apex of his weakest moment. Just after battling the Millennium Earl, ripping it away it's cloth from the real body whom was infact his adoptive father the whole time, Mana Walker, he quickly disposed of the clothing that was possessed by the Earl's own will taking form. He saved the father he once thought lost and by extension his brother and allowed the Noah's he trusted Tyki Mikk and Road to take him away.

Shortly thereafter, he was attacked by the Cardinal's and their forces just before he could recover from his injuries and through their massive numbers and with the addition of Malcom C. Leverrier's personal CROW squadron sent to destroy him.

That had pushed him past the limit of no return, he was no longer of the Black Order and had no official affiliation to the Noah Family, he was on his own and though he could feel through his Noah link that Road was desperate enough to try and save him. He cut off her efforts, saying it was better that she lived then threaten her own safety for an already dying man.

He killed them of course, none had been spared. The Cardinal's were men that were beyond saving, blind in their ideology, blind in their religious beliefs. And those that followed them were nonetheless beyond salvation either.

Still it had been a monumental force and in his weakened state, he was unable to fight at even a fraction of his normal capability. But over the course of the year, since he abandoned the order to gain control of the Innocence and the Noah memory within him, he went above the critical point of his Innocence Crown Clown and attained a level of mastery over it that it now worked in sych with his own will, as if it was a apart of his very soul. And he did the impossible of not being overtaken by his Noah Memory of Neah and instead accepted him as apart of him and embraced him as apart of his own soul.

Together, he united the Innocence and Dark matter for the first time in ancient history. Black and White, Yin and Yang, separated and made to battle one another since time itself was immemorial. Together, he was able to fuse the powers that made up the world of the divine and the universe and made it his own. Infusing it into his body and soul and through that unification he gained a power that truly made him what so many saw him as.

He had become a _monster_.

Still, he refused to use those abilities on the enemies that ambushed him, besides the fact that he had been far to weak to even utilize those abilities in the first place. They were far too destructive to be used in the area in the first place.

He'd much rather not completely wipe out all of Italy thank you very much.

 _'Although, I think that's a bit redundant at this point...'_ Allen thought to himself with a hollow chuckle, the final battle he waged with the Earl was in the Vatican City where he, the Noah that sided with the Earl possessed by cloth and an army of akuma went to kill the Pope. When he received the message from Road, he went to stop it regardless of Road wanting him to not go.

The result of the battle had been one that unfortunately wiped out a good portion of the Vatican before he was able to push the Noah and the Earl back and defeat the last remaining Noah before taking on the Earl. The last clash had been the most devastating by far and it had caused a great deal of collateral damage to the Capital of Italy, Rome. Yet in the end, he defeated the Earl, saving Mana from it's possessive grasp and finally ended a war that was long since overdue to end.

Sighing, the 17 year old young man closed his eyes for a moment before he reopened his eyes to look upwards. Reaching into the stormy gray sky, his right hand, his _human_ hand fit to protect mankind. And his left arm, pitch black with scales and deformations in his hand, the arm for which his innocence was ingrained inside. The same arm that which he swore to use to save the akuma. Together, he closed his palms in which he envisioned one last sliver of his own desires.

He saw it just as the skies above him rumbled with fury and the clouds gathered and darkened causing droplets of rain to fall upon the earth and his beaten, battered body. A faint image of his comrades; Lenalee Lee, Lavi, Kanda Yu, Miranda Lotto, Arystar Krory, Timothy Hearst, Timcampy, Johnny, Road Camelot, Tyki Mikk, and yes even him...

Nea Walker...

''I did it guys...I did it...it's over...''

 _'It's finally over Nea...'_

A wind blew past him and in that moment Allen Walker's smile seemed to grow once he heard the faint voice of his adopted Uncle echo through his ears.

 _'Good job Allen...'_

With that last fleeting moment Allen's vision blurred and began to darken yet the flickering light of life in his silver orbs showed nothing, but acceptance in the fact that he was going to die here. With the last bit of his strength leaving him, Allen's arms fell...

And just as his eyes closed forever to the living world, the last thing he saw, the last sensation he felt was his hands being caught in the hands of another. And in his darkening vision he saw something, it was a figure garbed in white and in a swath of gold that seemed to pour out from every inch of the being. Whoever it was, whoever it may have been was of no concern to him any longer...

For in that moment, January 1st, 1935, Allen Walker, the Hero of the World, died with a smile on his face...

And darkness greeted him, his eyes blissfully closed to eternal slumber that he so earned...

Yet, as he passed on, the storm above him seemed to only rage harder and more fierce, as if the very Heavens themselves were crying for the loss of it's most favored son. The rain pelted harder and faster, and the cloudy black skies rumbled loud and fierce. Roaring with all the ferocity of a dragon as the Heaven's wept for this one loss, for this one young man who gave up so much to end a War that had been in the making since after the Great Flood. And in return, gained nothing but spite from those he saved.

 _Suuuu~_

However, at his side, a pair of slender hands gently laid his arms atop his body and as a a brief flash of blinding white light appeared, a few words were spoken as Allen's body was absorbed in the white divine light.

 _'Sleep well, Allen.'_

And that was also the day that Allen Walker disappeared from the world.

 **XxX**

Darkness...

That was all that appeared around Allen Walker, who remained completely unresponsive even as he floated among the blackness. His body seemingly repairing itself at an almost frightening degree as he floated motionlessly. His long stark white hair being a contrast to the ever deep abyss of the darkness that encompassed his very being.

Yet in the darkness, a single spark flickered to life, a blinding white light appeared in the form of a shining star that pierced through the blackness that threatened to engulf Allen's soul. It's power, it's essence washing over the darkness, causing it to bleed away and mix into the white, turning the realm into an ever reaching world of silver and gray. A mix of powers never to be united swirled into one and expanded as a representation of this young man's soul.

And that sparkling white light closed in on the floating Allen and stopped short of just a few inches from him, and for a moment the light floated there with Allen. Looking at him, staring at him, analyzing every single aspect of what made Allen tick. In those moments of study the light seemed content as it circled around the young man in a clockwise formation.

And then, in the depths of Allen's soul he felt a voice reach out to him, speaking to him and only him. Carrying a tone of voice that was both warm and comforting to his weary soul.

" _Allen...''_

Speaking his name had no outward reaction, but the entity felt the soul that lay dormant flicker at the mention of his name.

" _Allen, my child. How much have you sacrificed? How much have you given to both akuma and mankind, and yet received nothing, but disdain in return?"_ it spoke again, warm and comforting to the young man's soul. There was no danger to be had in this realm and was fit only for Allen and that which gave him life.

" _How many have turned their backs on you for what you are? How many betrayed you and shunned you? How it must have hurt so...I am so sorry, Allen."_ the voice became clearer and more define, becoming more...fatherly in nature. Yet the words seemed to hold more effect as Allen's soul flickered more and more to life whilst his body showed signs of awakening. His eyes twitched and his fingers moved if only the barest of an inch.

" _Yet in your pain you fought, you bled and you died for what you believed was just. But above all else, when the world turned against you and you had no where else to turn to, you still kept walking in spite of this. Your will has become unbreakable through all your trials and by knowing this...I am content in you, my son."_ the soul of Allen Walker seemed to resonate in the fervor of this entities voice. Gaining both heat and comfort from whomever it was speaking to him. His soul swelled with each word spoken to him and his body responded further as his eyes continued to twitch and body stilled and trembled in the vast of the empty realm.

" _But I am afraid you are needed again, you have slept for so long and in that time much changed since you died and now a new threat has come to the world you gave up everything for. But you know this...don't you?''_ the voice prodded causing Allen's soul to flare up in spite of his semi-unconscious state. His eyes flickered lightly while his body began to give off a silver glow that seemed to be almost ethereal in essence.

" _It is your time Allen, your family is being led astray, shackled by misguided duty and mankind is falling into disarray once again. You've come to acknowledge and accept what you are now, but now...now it is time you awakened, my child, it is time... **Noah**."_ the voices tone changed to a firm yet ever warm one. Yet it held the trigger which echoed within the deepest recesses of Allen's mind and soul, ever reaching, grasping onto _that_ which has long since been since forgotten.

And a plethora of memories erupted from within the recesses of his mind, too many to register, to many to take into account, but yet in that tsunami of memories that threatened to swallow him. One thing became very certain to Allen, it was a memory swath in bright light and the smell of spring. It was a memory of a new beginning, of a holy man standing before his family and those that would become the descendants of the Noah Gene and Mankind.

" _You are all my family, and regardless of whatever may happen to me, to us, we are all connected to the bonds that we share. We are family, all of us. Though our paths may diverge and change in time, we shall never forget the blood that keeps us connected and the bonds that remind us who we are. You are my children, but now you are ready to live your own life's. Go forth...and give new life to this earth God has graced us with!''_

 _'W-what is this? This...memory...it's not Nea's...'_ returning to a semi-conscious state, Allen's eyes began to flicker open as he tried to understand the memory he was seeing. Yet it all proved fruitless as all he saw was 13 figures standing before a 14th man garbed in only a tattered beige cloak. Yet beyond that their faces and appearance was cloaked in shadow to his eyes.

However, to his budding confusion, that voice that resonated in his soul spoke out, aware of his own thoughts and cause of bewilderment. _"You will come to understand what this all means, Allen. But for now, your time to return has come, your aid is needed now more than ever. The world you saved is being threatened once again. You must go...''_

 _'….Oi...wait a second...'_ this didn't make sense, first off why couldn't he open his eyes? Hell, why couldn't he move his body? Where was he? Who was talking to him? _What's going on?!_

" _It will all be made clear once you reawaken, but for now my son, Allen Walker, **rest** it will be made clear...soon.''_

 _'Oi...wait a second...Oi...oi... **OI!** '_ however just as Allen was about to open his eyes to the world, he felt only darkness consume his being and then in a bright flash of light the manifestation of his soul flickered out of existence. Along with it, Allen's body fizzled away from the world, coming back to life with a purpose bestowed upon him by that which he couldn't understand.

But one thing was certain, everything was about to change for Allen Walker.

 **XxX**

The first sensation Allen felt upon returning to the world of the living was the light yet very cold breeze of the winter air. However that did nothing to affect him as his bodily functions began to work back up again. His senses regaining life from what felt like years, and in that moment he could hear a multitude of sounds scuffling around him as he tried to adjust to where he was.

''….By the almighty merciful God in Heaven...''

The voice of an elderly man spoke up, addressed to him in a sense of awe that only confused him. In his life, he had never been a man addressed with such respect, but more akin to hate and disdain so to feel such words spoken to him only made him feel...out of place. So, Allen slowly opened his eyes for the first time after what felt like decades while the voices around him continued to speak.

''It's him...he has returned to us...'' another voice spoke up and this time it sounded to be a middle-aged woman. Yet the equal amounts of awe and reverence was held accountable to Allen which only made him feel even more out of place by what was happening around him. He tried to move his hands and that ended up with him only making his fingers twitch. Strange.

 _'Why do I feel...so small?'_ the thought alarmed him somewhat, and that alarm only grew as the presences gathered closer around him. Seemingly staring down at him in complete awe, the sheer intensity of their stares was uncomfortable to a degree, even when he couldn't see them.

''There is no doubt, that is the scar recorded in our texts... It's him...it truly is him...he has returned to us!'' the sheer emotion in the new speaker was so strong the person began to weep in sheer joy which only confused Allen further. Feeling tired of not knowing was happening around him, Allen slowly opened his eyes so he could see the world around him.

His vision swam in a blurry mess, but as soon as he focused, his eyes began to adjust to the world around him. This allowed Allen to see what was happening around him and who was gathering around him.

He saw multiple clergymen around him dressed in _very familiar_ sets of robes and more so Nuns that knelt down and prayed unto him blessings bestowed upon him by God. However, all that was secondary once Allen saw his hands.

His small...pudgy...little... _hands._

And then realization began to kick in and Allen tried to voice something, anything to his surprise, but instead what came out, to his immense horror, was the loud cry of a newborn baby boy.

''Oh! He speaks! Hurry bring in the nursery!'' the men and women around him bustled and shuffled around in a hurry, but while this happened Allen could only inwardly stare at his current body in a sense of pure unadulterated terror. And then, in addition to his horror, he could feel the memory of his old friend Kanda rear it's head to taunt him about his current situation.

" _Even in rebirth, you'll always be a beansprout."_

 _'...Fuck you Kanda, seriously fuck you.'_

Life was about to get extremely strange for Allen Walker.

For in 1998, Allen Walker, the long thought dead Exorcist of Legend and Noah by secret, was reborn into the world.

Oh yeah, life was about to take a strange turn for Allen, he just had no idea as to how much.

* * *

 **So yeah, that's the prologue to this little story.**

 **Now if you are all wondering, yes I made up my own theory as to the final battle between Allen and the Earl. Also as for the merge of his powers, that's an element I've taken from Bleach in some aspect, but I can't elaborate as of yet.**

 **As you can see, Allen's woken up in some sort of holy place. Wonder what that means? And why are they praying for him? What's happened since he's been gone? Who knows!...**

 **Oh wait I'm the author, of course I know!**

 **So yeah, this is my take on a D. Gray-man x Highschool DxD crossover, but with my own little twist!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed it, leave a fav and please leave a review and tell me what you thought.**

 **Ja'ne!**


	2. The Exorcist

**Holy crap...the reception this story got...O.O. That's more then what my other stories ever got! Also about the late update, I apologize but I've been in a transition phase of working, packing up to move, finding a new job and a new college all in-between. :(**

 **Now I decided to get this chapter out to further the story and ease a lot of peoples worries. Worry not, I know a lot of other fanfics have created many cliches in the genre and I don't plan to follow through with them. Just to make this very clear, I am making my own story plot here and it's not going to involve most if any cliches if I can help it.**

 **And yes, I have read the light novel, though it has been about a year or so since I last read it so I may need to go back and read it again. Nevertheless, I know the history of the DxD verse adequately enough. With that said however, I will be expanding Allen's character and growth in this chapter and exactly all that's happened since he died and was reborn.**

 **As for pairings? I've got stuff in mind, nothing concrete though and to be honest it's not a priority right now.**

 **With that said, let's get started!**

* * *

 **Noah**

Chapter 1: The Exorcist

There was always a certain level of anxiety when dealing with situations that had a hand in confronting something that which no one really wants mess with or has no idea how to deal with. Sometimes that could be attributed to situations where people had to deal with unfortunate incidents caused by either ignorance or negligence. Such situations like their car breaking down on the road and having no way to fix it without sending it to a garage or the manufacturer to get it repaired. Or after a rather severe thunderstorm your house ends up being flooded by the rain along with all of your belongings, which has no insurance to cover it.

Such things like that were situations where people had no idea where to begin with reparations or to start damage control. It was simply out of their hands and at that point they would start to pray for a miracle, religious or not, it would be out desperation that they would pray for a miracle to pull them out of this mess. With nowhere to turn, no one their to help to help you, one would most definitely seek out help in their desperation, even if that meant praying to a God they may or may not believe in.

It was a matter of desperation, almost a built in instinctual mechanism in every human being.

But of course this wasn't the case when it came to other beings. Other entities that were a secret to the modern day populace of mankind did not have that type of mechanism. Such entities did not have such a thing for they relied on their own ability, ingenuity and their skill to adapt to make the most of any situation thrust upon them. Such was the case for most of the supernatural entities that roamed the three worlds.

These species didn't rely on an unseen God to save them, they merely relied on themselves. Through their power, skill and ability; they would do just about any and everything they had to so they could stay alive. For beyond the modern day era of mankind, lay a whole other realm filled with danger at every given turn. It was a realm that no average human had any place being in.

This realm was of the supernatural, it was for the strong and not for the weak or faint of heart. It was a realm filled to the brim with all sorts of variant beings and entities that far surpassed mortal comprehension. And each species, each individual had their own level of skill and power to hold their own in this world.

Of course some had more than others; most species over time had grown used to the ever evolving and expansive species that was Mankind and therefore to not alert them to their world most hid in plain sight. Walking amongst humans in a mortal shell that disguised their true forms, and others pushed this "Underneath the Underneath" play by making a position of power for themselves by establishing well accomplished businesses and corporations. Some became politicians so they held sway of political power while others used it as a means to keep tabs on the humans to relay back to their respective positions.

For the most part, the majority of these species had done well over the centuries to hide in the shadows erected by the Kingdom of Man.

...However that was not to say all of them was as good at hiding as the others, for their was one particular type of species that derailed from this rule of hiding and that was a type of denizen from Hell that fell prey to their own power's running out of control and in the process this unleashed their own bloodlust and unrelenting thirst for the flesh and blood of others.

And these were called _Stray Devils._

Regarded for the most part as a sub-species to the Devils of Hell, these demons were seen as just what their namesakes suggested. Stray's without a home to go to, but they were more then that. They were devil's without a King, monster's whose power consumed them which only turned them into the ravenous beasts they were once known for in the ancient times. They attacked without prejudice, no matter who or what you were, and would not rest until their prey was killed and consumed.

They were devils who either killed their former Master/King or fled from their control for one reason or another, but for the most part the Devils of Hell didn't care one way or another. Because all they cared about when it came to Strays was the quick execution of them before they disturbed the balance that was ever so fragile in this era.

It was also the same for the other faction that was the polar opposite to the Devils and that was the Angel's that lorded over the Heaven's and Holy Church. With how big of a threat the stray devils were to the balance and how easy they could destroy it, either side would do whatever they had to so that the threat could be snuffed out before it grew out of control. But unlike Devil's, the Angel's subordinates on Earth acted as their direct hand when it came to earthly matters and when certain situations needed to be dealt with swiftly and subtlety.

And that was the Vatican or the Holy Church as it is more commonly known to be. The Holy Church was the hands, ears, eyes and legs of the Angels. They went where the Angel's could not and acted as a liaison to feed them any information of importance or noteworthy. They were Heaven's first forces against anything that threatened the balance of Mankind and the Earth as a whole.

And because of this, the Holy Church has undergone several steps of evolution throughout the centuries since it was first established since the birth of Christianity through the life and death of Jesus Christ, the Son of God. As Heaven depended on it's existence, the Vatican has evolved into a much more complex group from the religious movement it once was. It's became a much more expansive and widespread organization that's branched out into different group's that acted as representatives of the Church. Each group holding a specific purpose and accounting for all sorts of problems, from them being earthly to them being apart of the supernatural.

Their was the _Templar Order_ , the Holy Paladin's of Light, Knights of the Crusade that acted as the Frontline warrior's of light against the Devil's of Hell and any other sort of unholy creature that went against the light. They acted as semi-independent organization that follow only the word of the Cardinal's and the Pope and no one else, they are a group that specialize in the hunting of heretic's such as Vampires, Ghouls, Demons, Devils and other such entities.

There was also the _Assembly of the Eighth Sacrament_ , a special group of clerics that utilized their skill's to scour the globe to uncover all sort's of holy relic's of any sort. A group made up early in during the Warring times to dig up any relics to aid them in the past war's. Now they were a division of cleric's and researcher's who find and collect all sorts of relics around the world and further their research into somehow using these artifacts to the advantage of their allies.

Another was the _Chivalric Order_ , which was simply known as the Guardian's of the Holy Ground, Defender's of the Light and the Last Line of Defense between them and the Vatican City and by extension Heaven's Gates.

But the among these branches and more, one stood out amongst them all, they were a group of people that answered only to the Pope and no other. They were a group that was steeped in so much blood and death many of their own allies feared them for what they were and what they could do. They were an organization fit only to be mankind's sword and shield, humans turned into living weapons to serve the Will of God. Trained from a very young age, they were trained in all ways of murder and death. How to Kill, How to banish, How to Exorcise and How to Exterminate anything that was heretical.

And that was the hand of the Angel's themselves, the Enforcer's of the Pope, the Inquisitor's of God.

They were called the _Executor's,_ another special type of organization unique for heretic hunting and rarer still the exorcism of demons possessing the bodies of other humans that have sinned in one way or another. They were called the _Shura's Den_ , for being the bloodiest group belonging to the Holy Church for they dealt directly with punishing all heresies to an almost fanatical degree that some found almost disturbing.

And right now, an Executor has been assigned to deal with a certain Stray Devil in the city of Bucharest. It was the Capital industrial, municipality, cultural and financial centre of Romania. Housing a population of over one million and holding mixed architecural designs between medieval, neoclassical and art nouveau buildings. For the local's it was their home, and to tourists it was a place of extreme wonderment and awe.

And yet, that mattered little for tonight, one less Stray Devil would exist in this world.

 **XxX**

 _Crunch..._

 _Brrkk..._

 _Crack..._

 _...ssssssllluurrrppp!_

The sound of flesh tearing and bones breaking resounded throughout the building of an abandoned industrial warehouse on the outskirts of Bucharest. Being one of the few facilities long abandoned during the early 1900's, it was a long forgotten and decrepit structure that no one would even think of residing in due to how old it was and the disrepair it was in.

Being a warehouse that was once used to store old sorts of merchandise in the past, one would think the only thing left behind was dust and a whole slew of broken debris. Which was true in some ways as bits and pieces of the building was breaking apart from wear and tear, but that was not all.

For if someone were to enter this warehouse, they would be stricken on the spot by a sight that would have made anyone with a weak stomach puke at what would lay before them. The scene that would await them would be like a true description of what Hell would look like in the eyes of a human.

Their was bodies _everywhere_ , human bodies lay strewn everywhere inside the facility and every single one dead by numerous ways, but the majority being.

 _Eaten._

Carcasses that were once humans, men, women, children were just lumps of rotting maggot infested flesh and decaying organs. Brittle bones littered the floor while blood, both old and new, stained the entire interior of the facility in a wide coloring décor of crimson and maroon. But then their was the stench, the raunchy vile odor that perpetrated in every crevice of the building was worse than even the cold feeling of death.

It was the the smell of hopelessness given off by those that died in the many, it was their _despair_ as they were eaten alive by the monster dwelling inside. With no one to help them, no one to hear their wailing cries of agony as they were torn apart, defiled and eaten by the unholy abomination that stalked inside. Because of that, the place was more of an unholy sanctuary of the denizen inside, but a circle of hell that forever tormented the poor souls inside.

And inside this pit of anguish, was an entity gorging upon it's latest prey. What was once a curious little girl straying too far from her parents had been snatched in the dark of night and taken here to be it's latest nourishment. The source to sate this entities hunger for flesh. The little girl's body was not just a pried open carcass of torn flesh, pulp organs and gurgling blood. The girls ribcage forcefully ripped open allowing the entity to feast unbidden and unrestrained.

Just like the beast it was..

Like the beast is had become.

" **No matter how much I eat, the taste of a young one never changes.''** a guttural voice, deep and rough sounded from the entity that hovered over the victim of it's latest spike of hunger. The entity rose from it's position, satisfied with it's meal allowing it to be seen standing at an abnormal height of over 10 feet with a physique that bulged with muscle. With the ceiling broken away revealing the moonlight, the rays illuminated the monstrous figure stained completely red in the blood of it's victims.

It's hands had reverted into claw's, it's hair had turned into a long wild black mane and it's eyes snapped open revealing cruel orbs that burned like unrelenting hellfire.

" **Ah well, plenty of them go around in this city, perhaps I should go for that brat and her family? Sounds enticing.''** nodding it's head, the creature that had once been a Devil of stature gave a satisfied grunt before tossing what was left of it's latest meal against the wall causing it to splatter against it in a splat of gore.

But just before the creature could go about it's business, to stalk the night as it has done so many times before. To prey upon the weak, to consume and empower itself, unbidden by anyone!

" _You are truly a pitiful creature, Bael-san."_

Eyes of fire lit up in surprise before the stray spun around, claw's at the ready and demonic power igniting just beneath his flesh. **''Whose there?! Show yourself!"** his overly incredible senses trained outward around him to sense the sudden intruder that had somehow gotten past his wards. For year's he'd been able to keep himself hidden from the eyes of fellow devil's and those righteous fleshbags of the Church. It was how he had been able to accumulate so much power and evolve from the blind mindset of any normal stray that had lost it's sense of self.

But now that time of obscurity was done as somehow or someway...

 _Someone_ had found him!

Yet the voice spoke again, seemingly ignoring the devil's demand without even a passing a worry. _"A devil of the famous Bael Clan, the strongest of the 72 Pillar Noble Families that hold up the status quo of the Devil's and of the Underworld as a whole. And yet for all their talk, one of their highest ranked has devolved into such an atrocity. It is pitiful. Truly."_ the voice continued, spiting the creature without truly insulting him.

Yet the devil took it in stride in the only manner it could, and in the only expected way it could for that matter, and that was to erupt in a fit of demonic anger. **"DON'T YOU DARE SPITE ME, STRANGER!"** the anger lashed out in the form of the devil's demonic power, creating cracks and causing the unstable building to shudder.

" **I am above and beyond them! The Bael Clan submitted to this era of _peace_ , when it is we, the Devils, who should be reigning supreme! This world is ours! God is dead and it is our chance to take hold! If only that old man Zekram didn't bend at the will of those traitorous _Maou's_ we would be free to do as we wished!"** the devil spat out in a tirade of rage, and yet the owner of the voice could not find it in himself to care.

" _To do as you please? Meaning to act like a stray dog and feast upon the living like an unkempt beast without a leash? If that is your example of what it means to do as one wishes, than you truly are beyond any salvation.''_ the voice finished off with an edge in _his_ tone that for one reason or another sent alarm bells ringing inside the devil's skull.

But he ignored his instincts warning him of something wasn't right, his pride as a "free" devil would not allow such talk spat against him.

The devil gave a harsh bark of laughter in response, **"Hah! Salvation? Me? A _Devil_? Now that is truly amusing, devil's are the bane of light. We are the exemplar of darkness and all that is unholy. We embody the sins that encroach the souls of mankind! There is no redemption for us, the mere thought of such a thing is simply ludicrous!''** the creature spat in kind and somehow or someway the devil could _feel_ the intruder sigh, as if he had heard this tirade many times before.

" _Nothing is beyond the realm of possibility. Light and Darkness go hand in hand, each one is needed by the other to keep each other stabilized. For without one or the other, everything, all of creation would simply cease to exist. So, again, it is not impossible for those of the dark, to be saved by the light of Heaven. Just as when a person must be baptized in darkness to do what must be done.''_ the intruder responded in kind, holding a tone that was most definitely male, but just as the devil was about the respond.

 _Tap..._

 _Tap..._

 _Tap..._

The sound of quiet, soft footsteps from behind him made his ears perk up and the devil spun around again, only faster and his clawed hand glowing in a hue of black and red. Ready to unleash his families trademark ability upon the intruder and vaporize him or her from existence. His body tensed, his power unleashed itself into a torrent that threatened to wipe out everything in the vicinity.

That until, beneath his rage, his hatred, his sinful wrath, the one thing he saw was the most peculiar and yet the most _terrifying_ visage he would ever witness in his long life.

And it was also the last thing the devil ever saw.

In the eyes of the devil, all he saw was a visage of the most startling white he had ever seen and yet an anger that was blacker than sin itself. A white gloved left hand stopped his claw from striking, and with a simple tap from the right hand to his chest.

A bright white light pierced through the very core of his being, bypassing all physical materials of what made his being and directed toward his very soul. The light struck with all the fury of the angry God the devil spited and with it, the soul was vaporized without any chance of it being saved.

'' _Stray Devil, Jagen Bael, Grandson of Zekram Bael, you are one that is beyond saving. You are unfit to live in this world or the next._ ** _Perish._** _''_

And with that said, the person turned away, removing his hand from the devil who abruptly fell apart like a puppet did when it's string's were cut. The once powerful and forsaken grandson of Zekram Bael, Jagen Bael, died as his was completely obliterated from existence. And without it's soul to keep the demonic energies stabilized the body simply broke apart like a old stature which all turned to dust in the wind.

With the devil taken care of, the stranger turned it's gaze upon the pit the devil had created. A cesspool of despair so thick that if he weren't used to it by now, he would have lost the contents of his stomach. No, the poor souls that were trapped here because of the devil need not suffer anything else, any longer.

The stranger took out it's left hand, covered only by a plain basic white gentleman's glove and the figure crouched low, placing his hand flat against the floor. The figure's left eye lit ablaze, morphing and changing into a black and red ringed eye. Enabling him the power to see what no one else could see.

Ethereal beings that were almost transparent to the eye, the souls that died here floated in this building. Shackled and chained by their mortal ties to the living world, of things left undone by their painful death. He could see them, all those that died by the devil's hand. Their cries, their wails, their screams, he could see them, feel them and hear them all, and through it their pain went through him. His left eye bled, causing a lone blood tear to trail down his cheek just before he gave them a painful smile.

 _''Saaaaavvvvee usssssss...''_

''I am so sorry for what's happened to you all, but be at peace now.'' and as he said that, his left hand lit ablaze with a blinding white light that engulfed the entire interior of the building. The light washed over everything, erasing all that once happened here, yet the scars never forgotten by the one who stopped it from happening any longer.

The light could have only been seen for a few miles, but it soon flickered off and with it, the night returned to what it once was. Only now, the city of Bucharest would be just a bit little safer without anymore of it's _mysterious disappearances_.

And as he turned and walked out of the building with his task completed, the stranger bathed in the darkness of the night, stopped and slightly turned his head to the right slightly as he spotted a curious little black cat watching him from a few yards away. It was only a moment, but the curious golden eyes of the cat made him merely smile in response before offering a small little wave.

''Be safe now, little kitty~''

 **XxX**

There was a few reasons why he didn't like coming to the Vatican, they were few and far from being too unreasonable. Yet for for him, coming to the walled enclave inside the city of Rome wasn't all that great. In comparison to others, it was like taking a stroll through a harsh lane of memories that only reminded of a past that had long been settled. It was the place where he fought a battle that decided the future of not just mankind, but for the world as a whole.

And it was also the place where he died...

It was a bit weird, even now when he thought about it. This was where he _died_ , betrayed by those he once tried to protect from being slaughtered, only to receive a dagger in the back for his efforts. Yet what made it all the more weird for him was that, ever since he was reborn in this era of peace and stability he and his friends had fought so strongly for, he was taken and received with the one thing that he had never really known in his first life.

Acknowledgment.

 _Respect._

 _Reverence._

He, the one who became the bane of the whole world in the past, had become something akin to an idol of the religious organization he fought for. He didn't know how, he didn't know when, all he knew was that between the time he died and when he was somehow brought back. He became aware of the fact that he was acknowledged for his accomplishments.

He'd never been a man that knew the value of being respected, and even now it was unsettling to him, even after 18 year's of being in this new era.

Which made coming to the Vatican that much harder, as the city was the one place that was filled with the most concentrated people that knew his story, knew his past, knew his deeds from that hellish time.

….And they were also the ones who had been the most apologetic, especially at how he was killed by their predecessors at the apex of his own weakness.

Sighing, the young man shook his head causing his startling white hair to shift slightly. His hair had grown past the length it once was in the past and now reached just past his shoulder-blades. His complexion had darkened slightly from his once pale complexion, giving a more fair skin tone. His facial visage had grown sharper over time, coming to resemble what he was like in the past only now his silver eyes were a tad sharper than what they once were.

However, while this was a modern day era where technology reigned supreme, the young man still liked his taste in clothing which was why he wore a suit of black. A black undershirt with a black tie, a black vest, a black leather belt, black dress pants with brown leather shoes. While over this he wore a simple black trench coat and over both his hands he wore white gloves.

The young man in question was walking through the Vatican to meet back up with his contact so he could hand in his report. Ever since he was reborn in this world, he had been drafted into the service directly under the churches hand. And while it didn't bother him as much as it should have, there was something more important on his mind these days.

He had to find them...

 _He had to find his family._

" _It is your time, your family is being led astray by misguided duty."_

And he knew exactly what that meant, he had grown accustomed to the fact he had a family, even though they had at one point been his enemies in the past.

But he understood now after merging his powers into one, accepting what he was made him understand and accept that he was no longer just a human.

He was...

''Ah! Allen, you've returned safely I see!'' shaken from his state of thought, the young man named Allen blinked before he looked up to see his contact, which when the other nearby clergymen saw it, burst out into respectful whispers and the like, which he ignored in favor of addressing the man.

''Greetings, Cardinal Mahony, I've returned with details with my latest mission.'' he greeted the older man who simply offered the not much younger man, mentally at least, a soft smile.

Roger Mahony, being a man of 79 year's of age, he still looked to be in his late 50's. He had graying brown hair and kind brown eyes that looked at him with a level of respect that he had come to see in almost everyone that knew of him or his story. The man had a healthy complexion and a stature to match despite his age, and he walked with all the grace of the holy man that he was.

''Very well, follow me then and we can discuss the details in private.'' turning around Roger walked ahead with Allen following behind him. In the year's since he was reborn in this era, he had been privy to little knowledge of all that's happened since he was gone. He had been raised inside the Vatican ever since waking up as a newborn, and was made aware of only the basics that all those that knew of the supernatural were made to learn.

He learned of the supernatural entities that existed beyond the Akuma. He learned that Angels, Devil's, Demons, and even other Gods existed. He learned of the three Factions and the war's held by them. He learned of the peace that was created between the factions so that a peace so be instilled so that future generations didn't suffer.

He learned it all...

And yet...

 _He knew nothing of what happened to his comrades._

 _He knew nothing of what happened to the Black Order._

 _He knew nothing of what happened after he died._

 _He knew nothing of what happened to the Noah Family._

 _He knew nothing of what happened to the Innocence._

 _He knew nothing of what happened to..._

 _'Tyki Mikk...Road...Mana...Lenalee...Kanda...'_

In truth, the things he wanted to know the most was withheld from him, he knew not of the most important things he wished to know.

And least to say, his patience, tempered from years of being raised by Cross Marian's influence, was waning very _very thin._

''By the way Allen, the-!''

Roger was cut short as the two heard a distinct voice echoing loudly around the corner, and it was getting closer.

''Oh! Excuse me!'' "Oops so sorry about that!'' ''AHHH!'' **Crash!**

Both men blinked for a moment just before the owner of the voice suddenly rounded the corner, and the only thing Allen or Roger saw was a flying blonde missile...

Then Allen felt a weight slam into him and a bit off guard he let out a gasp of air, stumbling back a step, he righted himself. Then he looked down to see a sight that washed away his earlier thoughts, if only for a little bit. And in the process a much happier expression spread across his face.

''Allen! You're back!'' what greeted him was the voice of a young girl that was maybe 2 year's younger than him, but her appearance spoke otherwise as she only came up to his chest. While he stood a good 6 foot evenly, the young girl was barely reaching 5,2. The girl in question had long and golden blonde hair that reached just past her lower back. Her wide and round green eyes twinkled innocently as she looked up at him with a smile that could have shadowed the sun in it's intensity.

The young girl was wearing the standard outfit for nun's-in-training, which was dark teal in color with light blue accents, a white veil which was in a mess from her pace from before and a brown satchel that now lay forgotten behind her. Because right now, her arms were wrapped as tight as they could be around his waist and for a moment he just took in the girl's appearance before shaking his head.

Patting the girl on the head, he ruffled her blonde hair slightly though she didn't seem to mind. ''Well hello to you too, Asia, and how are you doing today? Have your studies gone well while I've been away?'' he asked casting an apologetic gaze at the slightly amused cardinal who stood by watching the two of them.

The young blond bobbled her head up and down energetically, all the while smiling ever so brightly. ''Uh-huh! I've passed all, but a few more tests and when I do I can finally start going out and helping people like you do!'' she said causing a bit of alarm to rise up in Allen causing him to glance again at Roger who this time seemed a bit apologetic himself.

Glancing back at her, Allen simply smiled, pushing down his own unease at that remark. ''Very good! I'm sure you'll be doing a lot of good for those that are in need of help. And who knows, you may even get to join me when I head out.'' he said ignoring the alarmed look he received from Roger this time. As he was all, but taken in by Asia as her expression lit up even more, if that was even possible, into one of sheer excitement. Her emerald eyes shining with an admiration and a tad bit of devotion.

That last bit worried him.

He was not a man that earned such a feeling from another, not after what he had done, especially to protect this girl right here before him.

''Really?! Yes! I'm gonna go and finish my test then, and just you wait, you'll have me as your partner before you know it, Allen!'' and without so much as another word the blonde Argento sped off like a missile leaving behind the two men in her wake.

…

''She was really excited for your return, Allen, and it shouldn't be so much of a surprise seeing as how you two have been so close. It's not all that surprising either that her goal to go with her during your missions has gone to an all time high.'' Roger said to try and dissolve some of Allen's tension, but it did little to nothing as the man simply kept his gaze on where Asia disappeared before slowly turning his gaze back to Roger.

''….I don't deserve her friendship Roger...not after what I did to protect her. I don't deserve such feelings she may for me.'' Allen said to the Cardinal who simply sighed, before taking one more glance at the man.

''...Though you may work for the Church, you did what was in the right and rid the evil that was clinging onto the girl, though in the manner in which you did could be called into question, it was for the best. You saved her from a life of torment, and of that many can forgive the actions you took to safe her.'' he replied in earnest causing Allen to frown.

10 year's ago when he was only 8, he had been transferred to a nearby church in Italy near the enclave to conduct an investigation with a fellow overseer that would be watching over his actions in the investigation. It was a test for his admission into the Executor's and at the time the investigation was put into place to see if the clerics and priests of the church were truly serving in the name of God and not of their own lust and greed.

And the investigation came out horrible.

The men had been taking advantage of a poor girl's inherent ability to heal and cure any and all sickness and disease. They had taken her in as a newborn, and once they found out her ability when she was 4, had been using her to cure the sick nearby. All the while asking for a price to _'aid the expansion of God's teachings to the world.'_

Which was just a load of bullshit as they were consumed in their own greed and were taking the money in for themselves. While abusing the young girl's rights as a human being and treated as simply an object of their own greed. The moment he had seen her living conditions, all she was forced under for the first few years of her life had made something in the back of his head started to break.

It wasn't only until he learned that a devil had been found near the church grounds and that the young girl had regardless healed him, simply because he was in pain. Because of that the people of the church started to spite her name, calling her a _Witch_ and a _Traitor to God_ , And he also accounted for the supposedly _Injured_ devil as well to find out it being a notoriously famous devil by the name of Diodara Astaroth, who tricked young nuns like the girl into betraying their faith and forced them into his servitude in which he would proceed to rape them until they broke.

And the young girl who would have to suffer such an atrocity would have been Asia Argento, a little girl of only _5 year's of age_ at the time.

Having all that accountable, Allen's patience broke, he snapped for the first time since his fight with the Millennium Earl's Will given form in the cloth.

He remembered everything very vividly, he unleashed his power and killed every single clergymen and priest in the church, dissolving the House of God from sin. Then he chased down Diodara and...

 _'W-w-what the hell...what the hell kind of monster are you?!'_

 _ **'Suffer for eternity, you wretched cur!'**_

After that incident, he could only remember Asia being taken with him back to the Vatican where he was to recover from the incident, but any consequences for his actions had been dissolved by the Cardinal's and the Pope himself at the time. Since then, Asia had become his first and only friend he had in this modern day era.

Hell she was practically raised with him for the past 10 year's.

Still, his mind flashed back to the memory of what he _did_ to that devil made him frown and he shook his head just before he took a step forward. ''...Anyway, what was it that you were saying before Asia interrupted us, Cardinal?'' he asked Roger who simply blinked before his eyes lit up, remembering what he was about to say.

''Ah yes! After the debriefing, the Pontiff wished to speak with you.'' he said causing Allen's eyes to widen ever so slightly.

The Pontiff...

 _The Legate..._

 _The Pope..._

 _'...Why do I got a strange feeling about this?'_ Allen thought to himself, wondering as to what that feeling in the pit of his stomach as. A feeling that churned and twisted in a rather uncomfortable manner that made him feel a bit anxious.

If he only knew what would come from his talk with the Holy Man himself.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! I hope this long update from the prologue can somewhat make up for my absence, but again author's note at the top details my current situation with life and all that shit.**

 **Though I did have some trouble where to start this chapter also, and I wanted to do a proper way, but mid-way through I said fuck it and did what I felt like doing.**

 **Jagen Bael is an OC I made because frankly, Zekram had to have many wives and many had to have children we've yet to see come into light and I felt this was a golden opportunity to do just that.**

 **Now I've gone back to pick out any grammar mistakes, but if you see one don't hesitate to tell me and I'll get to it when I am able.**

 **So on that note, about Asia, I was NOT going to do what everyone else did, and I felt a change of pace was in order. And this is what we got!**

 **Also Allen's clothing is the identical one that Kiritsugu Emiya's wears in Fate/Zero and yes I took elements from the Nasuverse if some of you haven't already noticed that by now.**

 **Now I hope you all enjoyed this update!**

 **Time for bed, work tomorrow.**

 **Ja'ne!**


End file.
